


Who Will Read This?

by YelenaRomanovaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaRomanovaa/pseuds/YelenaRomanovaa
Summary: Don't read.Why are you wasting your time?...Seriously
Kudos: 4





	1. intro...I guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who finds this book](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+finds+this+book).



> Why make a note if this isn't a book?
> 
> Fyi this isn't marvel, I just wrote that becuase this needs a Fandom lol

Why are you here?

What drove you to click on the story?

Porbably curiosity and wanting 2 waste time. Fyi if your a cat, proceed with caution. (Because curiosity killed the cat lol)

Anyways...thanks I guess....if someone is even here

?

Are you even here?

Lol, I'm being so weird.

But really, this story is nothing, what drove yoh to click this?

Just wanted to see who will read this. Please subscribe for the and get the most random of stuff. (: k byyyyyyyeeee. (Sorry for probably waisting your time)


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought on Christmas

hi random people who read this. These are my random thoughts on Christmas

For me Christmas is not that special. It just opening presents in the morning, then a boring day. Every holiday is like that for me. And i see everyone getting excited about it but not me.

Even before covid I never hung out with extended family, it's just a normal day with a couple of presents thrown in.

What are you're guy's Christmas like? Is there anything fun you do? Or are you all alone

... like me

🎄


End file.
